Hotte hot !
by katana 00
Summary: Les Rois mages vous apportent ce que le Père Noël avait oublié de laisser au pied du sapin ! ... Bientôt Noël ! Alors voici une ficounette de circonstance version Katana ! Chauds chauds les marrons ! … Retour enflammé pour cette fin 2012 !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Si un miracle intervient à la veille du 25 Décembre, je recevrai en présent le droit de garde des GBoys. … Or avec des « si », on refait le monde imaginairement ! Et vu que je n'ai jamais cru au vieux monsieur en rouge, la question est réglée. ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ A la veille de cette fête de partage, je vous ai préparé une ficounette emballée dans un scintillant papier cadeau à l'effigie des GBoys. Ouais je n'ai pas totalement chômé durant ma brève absence ! Rassurées ? ^^_

_A part ça, désolée pour le retard des suites de certaines fics ! ^^' Kooki, je vais essayer de m'y atteler durant les vacances. Programme chargé en perspective, car je dois me pencher aussi sur la finalisation d'OS bien avancées et sur trois fics à chapitres bien entamés aussi. Ces dernières, je ne les présenterai pas avant totale rédaction, histoire d'éviter l'écueil comme sur Atalante. … Ouais ça peut signifier pas de parution avant 6 mois ou plus ! Car en fonction des jours, la priorité sur le choix de la fic change ! Je n'arrive pas à me fixer. … Mais n'est-ce pas préférable de faire ainsi plutôt que vous frustrer avec d'insupportables délais ? ^^ _

_Maintenant : Bon appétit et joyeuses fêtes ! ^^_

.

.

**«Hotte hot !»**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- « **Où est cette foutue fic aux marrons chauds ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?** » hurla en tout sens Duo, dont les papilles voraces anticipaient déjà le goût moelleux de limes agréablement acidulés.

- « **Plus bas sûrement.** » soumit Heero, arborant son flegme habituel. Cependant, en l'examinant plus minutieusement, le parfait masque se craquelait par endroits, dissimulant plus difficilement l'excitation croissante au doux fumet de lemons hivernaux.

- « **Quelle blague potache ! » **se désespéra Wufei, fixant durement une brunette qui les suivait en silence et dont le sourire étrangement innocent le fit frissonner d'angoisse.

- « **Ca sent le sapin cette histoire ! » **soupçonna Quatre, partageant l'apriori du chinois. Subrepticement, il tenta de jouer de son empathie sur la nouvelle venue pour parer à un ignoble et sadique piège. En vain.

Trowa, silencieux comme de coutume, se contenta de suivre les échanges d'un air amusé. L'éclat dans les yeux pétillants de la petite française lui confirma qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas sortis de la crèche avant minuit si elle décidait de redevenir sadique.

- «** Moi, j'ai méchamment les boules ! Je suis tout disposé à enguirlander quelqu'un ! **» s'offusqua mécontent l'hystérique américain, dévisageant diaboliquement la séraphique Katana.

- « **Normal pour la saison !** » lui sourit-elle plus merdeuse que jamais, ne semblant nullement prendre en compte l'humeur désastreuse de certains Gboys.

- « **Impertinente scribouilleuse !** » la réprimanda ouvertement le japonais face à son attitude désinvolte. Perdant sa sérénité légendaire, rageusement, il avança à une allure plus vive vers le bas de la page. Suivant allègrement le rythme initié par certains lecteurs trop curieux pour attendre là le dénouement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Surprise ! A l'avant-veille de cette fête de partage, je vous ai effectivement préparé une fic en cadeau. Seulement pour la lire, ben faudra laisser une review d'anticipation ! … Ouais j'innove pour cette fois ! … Et double ouais : toujours aussi morveuse et merdeuse, même à l'approche des fêtes ! Les bonnes résolutions c'est seulement pour le début d'année ! ^^ _

_Je mets en garde sur la teneur de cet OS envoyé uniquement par MP (si ça marche ! et là vu les 11 pages j'ai un énorme doute ! … Pour les non inscrits sur FFNet, ce sera par mail, solution efficace je pense, à condition que vous l'indiquiez) : contenu à romance yaoï évidemment et une fois encore limesque pour pas dire lemonesque ! Vous êtes avertis ! Maintenant à vous de voir si vous voulez la recevoir ou non. ^^_

_Joyeux Noël 2012 !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** : **_Allez cette fois c'est sûr ! Les Rois Mages vont m'apporter le droit de propriété des GBoys ! Et s'ils ne le font pas ben : paf une galette dans leurs têtes et avec la fève version boulet de canon en prime ! … Ouais un brin de douceur dans ce monde de bruts, c'est ma résolution pour l'année 2013 ! A chaque année son défaut ! ^^_

.

**Note**** : **_Pour ce dimanche 6 janvier 2013 et la célébration des Rois mages, certaines de mes Reines revieweuses ont déclaré à la majorité la « Hotte hot » publiable en l'état. Entérinant ainsi un partage public. En petite bouffonne obéissante, je vous apporte donc sur un plateau la fic … sans aucune fève, rassurez-vous ! ^^ _

_Bon appétit à tous ceux qui ne sont pas rebutés par le yaoï « sulfureux » ! Warning ! Interdit au moins de 15 ans ! (ça va comme avertissement mes Reines ? ^^)._

.

.

**«Hotte hot !»**

.

.

L'ancienne bible culinaire, d'avant la colonisation, trônait en royale place sur le plan de travail. Surplombant du haut de son trépied les divers ustensiles et ingrédients nécessaires, le livre, ouvert à la page consacrée au réveillon, semblait jouer à merveille le rôle de chef d'orchestre.

Au rythme jazzy des musiques de Noël, un doigt alerte et décidé suivait le texte illustré sur les pages jaunies. Jamais Heero n'avait suivi une recette autant à la lettre. Scrupuleusement, il relisait mainte fois les paragraphes jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Loin d'être un orfèvre en cuisine, il faisait pourtant preuve de sa sempiternelle concentration et de son sérieux devenus légendaires. Pour réaliser à la perfection la succulente dinde imagée, il avait disposé les ingrédients, tel un peloton militaire, selon les étapes à suivre. Assurément la mécanique était huilée, restait à mettre efficacement les mains à la pâte. Ayant promis un dîner inoubliable, il ne pouvait se désister sous peine d'affronter en représailles le cruel Shinigami. Sa parole ayant été donnée, il devait impérativement présenter un menu ravissant les papilles les plus exigeantes et les palais les plus fins.

Depuis dix heures du matin, il se consacrait à sa mission sans prendre le temps de se détendre. Rangeant et nettoyant son champ de bataille après chaque cruciale intervention. Tout était véritablement étudié et chorégraphié à la seconde près. A ses yeux, la perfection n'admettait aucune hésitation ni aucune improvisation ! Aussi lorsque Duo pénétra dans la pièce bâillant au corneille, comme à son habitude aux alentours de dix huit heures lorsqu'il travaillait de nuit, il décida de le mener fermement à la baguette. De gré ou de force, il allait le faire participer activement à l'ultime épreuve : la finalisation de la dinde.

Seulement, le dit Duo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. A la veille de Noël, aucune chance qu'il s'éreinte aux fourneaux ! Il aimait énormément et inconditionnellement Heero, la question n'était pas là, cependant estimant qu'il s'était « auto-enterré » dans les emmerdes il ne voyait nulle raison à s'y impliquer aussi. Dans un couple, le partage des tâches devait être équitable et sur ça Duo était intransigeant. D'autant plus dans les circonstances particulières de l'affaire. Pas question d'en faire plus que nécessaire, qui plus est en temps de fête ! Surtout quand des traiteurs ou excellents restaurants sont tout disposés à vous faciliter la vie. Moyennant une rondelette somme bien évidemment ! Mais le service rendu étant souvent impeccable si ce n'est irréprochable, il n'aurait pas été de ces rats mesquins qualifiés d'Harpagon envers ces bienfaiteurs. Duo était sans conteste de ces hommes trop généreux pour leur propre bien. Toujours est-il, leurs compagnons se seraient contentés et satisfaits de cette option comme à chaque Noël depuis quatre ans, mais voilà cette année Monsieur Heero Yuy avait décidé d'innover. Et bien soit : qu'il assume à présent !

- « **Tu n'as pas encore terminé ! **» s'étonna-t-il, voyant le japonais, torchon sur l'épaule, s'affairer toujours aussi méticuleusement devant ses bols et autres récipients garnis.

- « **La précipitation n'est pas recommandée pour l'excellence.** » rétorqua Heero sans pour autant lever le nez.

- « **Vivre en Enfer est-il à ce point attrayant ? Ne pouvais-tu simplement pas refuser la provocation ? Tro'chou s'éclate à te charrier et toi tu plonges à chaque fois.** » se consterna l'éveillé, trainant ses pantoufles jusqu'à la baie vitrée.

Frottant ses yeux rougis de fatigue, il contempla le cadre féérique dessiné au dehors. Les réverbères, crépitant, hésitaient à s'allumer définitivement comme pour ne pas gâcher le tableau de maître.

- « **Tu m'as appris à apprécier l'Enfer et son joyeux bordel. **» se défendit ironiquement Heero, achevant sa farce qu'il jugea parfaite au goût.

« **Quant à l'acceptation du défi, ce n'est pas pour Trowa que je l'ai relevé.** » divulgua-t-il gracieusement, daignant enfin regarder son amant d'un œil approbateur.

- « **Est-ce pour moi ?** » se retourna prestement l'élu de son cœur, incrédule et charmé à la fois de cette délicate attention.

Nonchalamment, comme pour dissimuler son euphorie, Duo rejoignit l'îlot central. Sur son passage, il trempa généreusement son index dans le reste de crème destinée à l'élaboration de la sauce accompagnant l'énorme et rituelle volaille sacrificielle. Sensuellement, il lécha à de nombreuses reprises l'onctueux liquide blanc dégoulinant. Heero l'épia avec gourmandise. Se régalant mentalement de cette vision érotique tant Duo mettait de l'ardeur à sucer son doigt. Quand l'irrésistible paresseux s'approcha suffisamment pour être à sa portée, il l'emprisonna et déposa à la volée un doux baiser sur la bouche ourlée de crème.

- « **Puis-je te soulager en quoi que ce soit ?** » souffla Duo, picorant amoureusement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Après tout, seconder son amant quelques minutes ne le fatiguerait sûrement pas à outrance.

- « **Je t'attendais pour le meilleur.** » lui sourit le métis avec malice.

Resserrant davantage l'étreinte, il enfouit ses mains sous la veste de pyjama, deux fois trop large, pour se réchauffer au contact de la peau encore tiède du lit. Sous cette intrusion, Duo trembla vivement. Pourtant, bien qu'appréciant moyennement ces glaçons dans le dos, Heero avait une fâcheuse tendance à le prendre pour chauffage ces temps-ci !, il gloussa affectueusement. Songeant inopinément à une technique toute particulière pour échauffer leurs sens et leurs sangs.

- « **Et c'est quoi le meilleur ?** » le snoba-t-il gentiment pour admirer avec délectation les succulents plats déjà dressés.

Ses yeux repérèrent les beaux cèpes et fermes fois gras préparés en accompagnement de la volumineuse volaille. Toutefois, son choix s'arrêta sur de brillants et appétissants marrons destinés à la décoration du plat. Ne résistant pas, il en saisit un qu'il disposa immédiatement entre ses lèvres. Ainsi paré, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Heero, il l'invita à mordre la petite boule légèrement aromatisée. Tentation qui fut promptement acceptée dans le partage d'un croquant baiser.

- « **Fourrer le cul.** » rétorqua, simplement et crument, Heero en réponse à la précédente question après avoir englouti l'offrande. Palpant dans le même temps, le fessier à porté de mains. Faisant aussitôt rougir le propriétaire que l'audace inattendue avait quelque peu déstabilisé.

- « **Quelle indécente pensée ! **» le réprimanda faussement Duo, tapotant gentiment les doigts alertes parcourant le bas de ses reins.

« **T'aimes vraiment ça, petit pervers.** » s'amusa-t-il ensuite, narguant et taquinant plus ouvertement son adversaire au corps à corps. Pour le rendre plus chose, il se mit à battre exagérément la mesure des chants de Noël de son charmant postérieur.

Gardant impérieusement le silence, Heero le saisit par son affriolant séant pour l'asseoir d'autorité sur le plan de travail dégagé. Sous cette prise, ne laissant nul doute quant à la suite des évènements, Duo eut un frémissement de plaisir. Deviner qui interprèterait le rôle de la « dinde », durant la demi-heure à venir, le transporta inexorablement d'un exaltant et effervescent émoi. Lui faisant intégralement et spontanément oublier le ouaté de sa couette qu'il avait si difficilement délaissé, à grand renfort de motivation, pour rejoindre son amant dans la pièce aux milles délices.

- « **Prêt marmiton ?** » souffla suavement Heero, désertant un instant les hanches adorées pour faire sauter le bouton de son jean. Acte qui eut vite fait de reconnecter Duo à l'implacable réalité.

- « **Affirmatif ! **» l'avisa le fringant américain. Tour à tour, il se lécha instinctivement les babines d'anticipation et déglutit difficilement à l'approche du flamboyant prélude.

« **Que dis la recette, chef ?** » s'enquit-il, ne lâchant pas les yeux cobalts vissés sur lui.

- « **Choisir une belle bête. … Un chapon de qualité de préférence. **» annonça le Maître coq, réduisant plus dangereusement encore la distance entre eux.

«** … Que l'on prendra soin de … décongeler parfaitement … le cas échéant.** » lui murmura-t-il, capturant les lèvres humides. Profitant de l'enivrante diversion, il abaissa l'indésirable pantalon de pyjama bien plus bas que les hanches de sa proie.

- « **Quelle est l'étape suivante … si la bête est … à bonne température ?** » voulut savoir l'aide cuisinier à la fin du torride échange.

- « **Lui écarter les cuisses … pour bien la préparer.** » rétorqua-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde, mêlant l'acte à la parole.

Poursuivant l'attaque directe par une succession de longues et diaboliques succions, il enflamma le cou offert, puis le torse dévoilé par un haut de pyjama négligemment entrouvert. La poitrine affolée augurait une impatience toute remarquable du jeune volatile qui ne savait que piaffer et se pâmer sous les habiles manœuvres du maître queux.

- « **Programme … alléchant. …** » susurra Duo enchanté, cherchant à l'aveuglette le récipient de crème pour assaisonner proprement le futur corps du délit.

- « **Tapisser consciencieusement de farce … les chairs intérieures … pour les imprégner des différents … arômes et saveurs … durant la cuisson. **» récita Heero d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation, mordillant allègrement les frondeurs et durs tétons rosis.

« **La chair n'en sera que plus onctueuse.** » ajouta-t-il, œuvrant pour libérer sa douloureuse érection de son fourreau.

- « **N'oublie pas … une seule … parcelle. … Fais preuve de … ta légendaire … minutie. … Tapisse … divinement.** » hoqueta particulièrement Duo sur ce dernier terme. Eperdument, il s'agrippa au corps à sa portée suite à l'intrusion dans ses chairs de longs et fébriles doigts désireux de s'animer coquinement en lui.

- « **Travailler à … détendre les chairs pour … fourrer … généreusement … par la suite.** » balbutia péniblement le cuistot du jour contre les tendres lèvres rougies. Sous le feu de l'action, il joignit impatiemment un troisième et ultime doigt dans la cavité survoltée par les attouchements préliminaires.

- « **Quel … délice !** » se pâma lascivement Duo, fourrageant ses mains dans les mèches brunes en rébellion, les rendant plus insoumises que jamais.

«** Ne sois … pas … avare.** » quémanda-t-il voluptueusement, se trémoussant plus violemment au contact du pénis de son alter égo sur le sien. Le choc des « titans » amorçait l'inévitable et féroce bataille.

- « **Mes doigts … ne suffisent plus … à garnir … pleinement … l'hôte.** » constata émoustillé le toqué de Noël.

A l'approche de la phase finale, Heero dégagea plus radicalement et nerveusement la large plaque de marbre anthracite. Son thermostat privé était à haute température et sa patience à bout. La pression devait redescendre d'urgence pour ne pas incendier les alentours. Sérieusement, il s'affaira à cette tâche primordiale. Le sablier, totalement égrainé, indiquait sans équivoque que le tablier devait définitivement tomber dans la seconde. Adieu au stress, accumulé sous la pression de la réussite de son menu pour épater son amant, bienvenu au plaisir ! Le final se révèlerait vibrant et explosif. Digne d'un feu d'artifice embrasant littéralement la somptueuse cuisine du douillet et tropical loft basé dans la paisible résidence cossue des Preventers.

N'ayant à aucun moment détaché leurs bustes amarrés l'un à l'autre, Heero obligea sommairement Duo à se positionner sur le meuble délesté pour l'accueillir prochainement. Leurs bouches se happèrent frénétiquement avant l'assaut. S'aguichant mutuellement jusqu'à rendre leurs souffles erratiques, durs, douloureux. L'apnée brouillait un peu plus leurs esprits déjà irrémédiablement perdus. Leurs membres déchainés, attisés, s'entrechoquaient, s'emmêlaient, se repoussaient. Eperonné et acculé par sa concupiscente libido, Heero leva d'une main ferme et de manière précipitée, dépourvue de finesse et de tendresse, les horripilantes et encombrantes jambes. Parvenir expressément au paradis renfermant l'ivresse, qu'il convoitait ardemment, était l'unique et ultime dessein contrôlant son système nerveux, musculaire. La délivrance fut dès lors galvanisante et rassasiante. Avec ferveur, ils chavirèrent dans un monde de plénitude.

.

O o O

.

Le nez niché contre le cou d'Heero, la blanche oie se reconnecta progressivement à la réalité. Laissant courir indolemment ses yeux, brumeux de la démentielle extase, sur leur environnement, Duo épia distraitement la baie vitrée. Légèrement embuée au coin, il songea, amusé, un bref instant que leurs ébats avaient du être torrides pour créer pareille condensation. Puis, s'émerveillant à nouveau du féérique paysage du parc résidentiel enneigé, il cerna que la réaction était assurément la conséquence logique du mordant froid extérieur. D'imposants flocons virevoltaient encore négligemment dans le ciel nocturne peignant une scène définitivement hivernale, largement blanchie par la tendre poudreuse du jour. Un spasme passager le fit trembler brièvement entre les bras chaud de son homme, peu enclin à le lâcher. Jamais leur partage n'avait été aussi fougueux et passionné. Tous deux s'étaient surpassés et Heero ressentait apparemment plus de difficultés à revenir à la raison.

- « **Ne peut-on annuler le repas ?** » chuchota Duo, de sa voix ébranlée par les incessants cris de plaisir passés, lorsqu'il sentit son amant se mouvoir doucettement.

Se blottissant davantage contre le torse chéri, il chercha à ancrer Heero à lui, semblant ainsi lui indiquer le chemin de retour. Ou simplement désirait-il fuir le froid ambiant régnant au dehors en se fondant en lui !

- « **Déjà fait … depuis … trois bonnes … heures. **» mentionna Heero, se décollant posément du corps endolori de son concubin pour l'admirer tendrement.

- « **Tu es si prévenant. … Et tellement intuitif parfois. **» soupira d'aise ce dernier, replaçant les mèches rebelles, sacrément échevelées, avant de lui abandonner en remerciement un délicat et velouté baiser.

- « **J'avais envie … d'être seul … avec toi … ce soir.** » avoua Heero, d'une voix quasi éteinte, verrouillant à nouveau son étreinte sur le corps dénudé. Confession qui empourpra furieusement le prisonnier volontaire.

- « **Ont-ils râlé à cette défection de dernière minute ?** » marmonna la sensuelle voix, dont la fatigue prononcée ne faisait qu'ajouter à son exquise profondeur. Tant bien que mal, Duo tentait de dissimuler sa perte de contrôle sur lui-même en déviant la conversation sur leurs amis.

- « **Non. **» fut la réponse laconique du métis, se repaissant de bon cœur de la savoureuse odeur des longs cheveux dénoués. Son souffle chaud, apaisé, contre la nuque satinée émoustilla involontairement son propriétaire qui gémit affectueusement son prénom.

- « **Trowa et Quatre n'étaient pas … réticents à rester … tranquillement chez eux. … Wufei, quant à lui, … m'a avoué être soulagé. … Sally l'avait invité à … un repas en famille et …** » expliqua-t-il plus en détail après s'être suffisamment enivré du volage parfum d'amour.

- « **Tout le monde va passer un excellent Noël, j'ai l'impression. **» le coupa Duo, se réjouissant que cette nuit de réveillon serait idyllique pour chacun d'eux.

Leurs mornes et terrifiantes adolescences, passées dans le froid des tranchées ou autres locaux dangereux, étaient des souvenirs intégralement refoulés. Enfouis désormais dans un sombre recoin de leurs mémoires dont ils avaient verrouillé hermétiquement l'accès. Pour leur plus grand soulagement, les sceaux étaient tenaces. Ainsi purent-ils profiter pleinement de leur bonheur. Désormais, le fil du temps leur offrait une quiétude qu'aucun d'eux ne boudait. Chacun dévorait les joies de l'existence avec ardeur. N'en estimant que trop bien le caractère inestimable et sa regrettable fragilité.

- « **Et si nous regagnions notre chambre pour que je t'offre mon cadeau ?** » proposa-t-il, une étincelle de vie retrouvée dans son regard améthyste.

- « **L'heure des étrennes n'a pas encore sonné. **» badina Heero, disposant soigneusement la veste de pyjama sur les fraîches épaules d'ivoire.

- « **Tu m'as bien offert le tien avant. **» bouda ostensiblement l'américain.

- « **Ce n'était là que ton … humble … participation à notre repas de fête. **» expliqua-t-il, reboutonnant consciencieusement le haut en coton sur le frêle torse.

« **Ton cadeau viendra plus tard. **» assura-t-il, détaillant amoureusement l'adorable frimousse renfrognée semblant douter de la pertinence de sa soi-disant participation au festin.

« **Mais par curiosité … que renferme la hotte du père Noël … pour le gentil garçon que je suis ?** » flirta-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

- « **Des merveilles ! **» lâcha plus spontanément et joyeusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu l'indécrottable gamin des rues. Il se réprimanda mentalement de lui céder aussi aisément. S'en était frustrant !

«** Cette année Honey, une hotte très « hot », particulièrement pourvue, t'es dédiée.** » lui confia-t-il, s'adoucissant nettement. Choppant le col de la chemise bleue acier, cintrant parfaitement le corps musclé l'ayant malmené quelques minutes auparavant, il répondit favorablement au baiser initié par son détenteur.

- « **J'en salive d'avance.** » s'amusa Heero devant la moue exquisément effrontée.

- « **Alors sautons le repas de fête, pour le moment. … J'ai besoin de me mettre en appétit … avec un peu plus d'exercice. … Donne-moi carte blanche et je t'assure que le menu va te faire plus que … saliver.** » confessa Duo, lui emprisonnant la taille de ses harmonieuses et habiles jambes.

- « **Tu es insatiable.** » pouffa-t-il délicatement à l'idée de partager d'autres instants d'intimité tout aussi renversants que celui achevé il y a peu.

Programmant la cuisson à feux doux pour les deux heures à venir, Heero accepta l'alléchante proposition de son Père « Fêtard ». Tendance « Fouettard » à ses heures perdues. Collé imperméablement à son dos et lui malaxant énergiquement ses pectoraux, Duo suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Décortiquant le plus infime geste tout en distillant avec vénération d'avides et sulfureux baisers sur sa nuque frémissante. L'apprenti chef cuisinier mit alors un point d'honneur à finir dans les meilleurs délais l'ultime étape : l'arrosage d'armagnac de la dinde fourrée. Cette astuce, dévoilée par son confident et ami Trowa, garantirait une chair tendre et succulente à la dégustation. Dégustation qui les ravirait fatalement une fois les corps bien repus d'activités exotiques. Fin prête, il enfourna sans plus tarder la vedette des basses-cours sous la chaleur tournante du grill. Puis se dédia enfin, entièrement, à son charmant courtisan. Se délectant, par avance, de l'apéritif promis qui augurait d'être épicé au vu des yeux voraces et endiablés de son partenaire.

Traversant le salon, décoré élégamment de guirlandes scintillantes et autres boules bariolées, Heero se laissa conduire diligemment vers une destination rêvée. Etoilés de mille et un espoirs, ses yeux s'imprégnèrent de l'éclat et de la douce chaleur du feu de cheminé crépitant agréablement dans l'âtre. Les insondables pupilles de son guide, misent en valeur par la pénombre d'un désir sous-jacent et nourri, miroitaient un amour digne des plus beaux contes de Noël. Le cœur ainsi animé de merveilleux songes, l'ancien pilote 01 estima que l'hiver polaire, sévissant et imprégnant la moindre petite artère de Sank, n'entamerait nullement à l'avenir sa félicité. La promesse de nuits ouatées auprès de son amant le garderait éternellement de toute funeste infortune. Son esprit intégralement tourné vers son sexy santa claus, il pénétra dans l'épicurien et intemporel sanctuaire. Occultant toute notion de prudence. Ainsi omit-il négligemment d'éteindre les bougies, disséminées ça et là. Les laissant se consumer pour illuminer la splendide et chatoyante table dressée pour deux.

- « **Ferme les yeux. **» lui imposa Duo le culbutant précautionneusement sur la couette.

Discipliné et docile, Heero se laissa tomber à la renverse avec dévotion. S'étant préalablement occupé de se dévêtir mutuellement, au seuil de leur chambre, ils s'adonnèrent aux plaisirs charnels en lâchant sereinement les commandes de leurs vies mouvementées.

- « **Laisse-moi t'incendier. … Je vais m'appliquer à faire … monter le désir en toi. … Tu m'inspires ce soir.** » murmura de plus belle Duo, effleurant indolemment les abdominaux cuivrés de ses lèvres et langue incandescentes.

Heero, profondément grisé et abandonné aux sensuelles caresses, frissonna imperceptiblement. Le contraste, entre la fraicheur des draps contre son dos et la chaleur irradiant du corps le surplombant, le sensibilisa davantage aux attouchements vénéneux. Empoisonnant plus foncièrement son sang d'aspirations lubriques s'il eut fallu. Soudain, sentant un foulard de soie obstruer sa vue, il frétilla plus vivement. Son amant était remarquablement excellent au petit jeu de séduction à présent. En digne et assidu élève de Quatre, Duo avait assimilé l'art et la manière d'aiguiser subtilement les appétits les plus primitifs. Habilement, il affranchissait de toutes entraves inculquées le plus originel des instincts. Le virtuose, qu'il était, savait pertinemment bien choisir cet inconfort décuplant le plaisir et la jouissance. Avec lui, le sexe devenait éminemment et redoutablement suprême. Cependant, lui-même n'était pas en reste et l'avait virilement prouvé à maintes reprises. Actuellement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait à rougir de la comparaison ou seulement à envier leurs deux amis Trowa et Quatre. Le couple performait sublimement, sans aucune lacune désormais.

- « **Couvre-moi … de toi.** » soupira difficilement Heero, détaillant de ses doigts affectueux le visage qu'il savait quelque peu gêné à cette minute.

Car les suaves paroles et taquines avances dissimulaient une incroyable et improbable vérité. Le joyeux drille, malgré ses canailles et friponnes facéties, était farouchement timide en certaines circonstances. Etonnamment et pudiquement réservé. La découverte de cet aspect insolite de la personnalité de Duo avait achevé d'emporter le cœur d'Heero. Le Shinigami l'avait convaincu tant par sa force que sa vulnérabilité. Sans conteste, le soldat parfait était irrémédiablement dompté par le Dieu de la Mort. Cet attendrissant être à double visage qui ne cessait de le surprendre chaque jour de leur vie commune.

- « **J'ai envie de toi, Heero.** » avoua le talentueux prodige, repoussant maladroitement l'entrave de tissu des cobalts adorés.

Malgré son désir de l'aveugler durant l'acte, pour l'émoustiller sans commune mesure, il ne parvenait que très rarement à contrôler son besoin de sonder ces pupilles fiévreuses. Les observer se dilater sous ses effleurements lui octroyait un pouvoir inestimable. Lui seul détenait la clé pour les ébranler de la sorte. Dissimulés d'ordinaire derrière des cheveux bruns, bien plus longs qu'à leur rencontre, les iris ne devenaient expressifs et enflammés que sous sa volonté. Y lire une quelconque approbation à sa débauchée invitation était dès lors vital. Jamais il n'aurait outrepassé ses droits. Le consentement d'Heero et sa satisfaction était intimement lié.

- « **T'arrête pas. **» l'exhorta-t-il sèchement. Par cet ordre impérieux, il encourageait Duo à dépasser sa peur de le posséder.

« **Je t'appartiens … intégralement. … Donne-moi … tout de toi.** » surenchérit-il, confirmant qu'il désirait sans équivoque être sien.

Depuis la naissance de leur couple, jamais Duo n'avait osé lui faire pleinement l'amour. Au moment crucial, il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui abandonner les rênes. Soucieux de leur harmonie, Heero ne lui reprochait nullement ses évictions répétitives. Il prenait sur lui. Comprenant combien son amant pouvait être apeuré à l'idée d'être maladroit et le blesser involontairement. Le connaissant intimement, son esprit savait pertinemment que Duo n'était pas un pleutre. Lui-même, lors de leur première fois, c'était confronté à des réticences. Obstacles qu'il avait cependant surmontés assez aisément devant le corps alangui et prometteur de son natté.

Pour le stimuler et l'enhardir dans sa téméraire démarche, Heero prit les préliminaires en main. Accentuant et amplifiant leurs envies mutuelles jusqu'au point de non retour. L'issue de cette lutte devait s'achever impérativement et précisément dans l'échange que Duo redoutait tant. Sans faille, Heero l'épaulerait. Lui témoignant par là même son soutien indéfectible et son amour inconditionnel. Vaincre ce dilemme les élèverait à une sphère idyllique. Ensemble, ils grandiraient.

Devinant suffisamment de confiance chez Duo, Heero, tout aussi ingénieusement que son amoureux en son temps, lui octroya, sans peur d'un naufrage, le majestueux gouvernail de leur chavirement émotionnel et charnel. Pénétrant la chaste intimité, le jeune capitaine ressentit un étrange sentiment de quiétude. Une plénitude troublante et désarmante comme le chant des sirènes qui l'attira jusqu'aux confins de cet univers inconnu. Le délicat et sporadique tangage de leur radeau de fortune, initié sous le roulis provoqué par l'imbrication de leurs deux corps en perdition, présageait sous peu une houleuse tempête. Prévision qui n'échappa nullement au mousse fraichement embarqué. Haletant plus que de raison, Duo ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage honteux dans l'oreiller près de la chevelure brune.

- « **Tu es … merveilleux … Duo-kun.** » le rassura Heero, fermant les yeux pour goûter et savourer la grâce de l'instant. Penchant machinalement la tête en arrière, il acquiesça à la demande muette du vibrant corps de son amant à se mouvoir en lui.

- « **My … sweet … lover…** » gémit affectueusement Duo amorçant des mouvements lents, hésitants, qui fédérèrent pourtant parfaitement leurs âmes sœurs.

Peu à peu, sa terreur s'effaçait, remplacée par un agréable et envoûtant sentiment de bien-être. Un mystérieux fourmillement s'empara inexorablement de son être jusqu'à l'anesthésie partielle de ses reins. Décontenancé, il stoppa aussitôt toute avancée. Heero en fut frustré, mais patienta sagement. Le couvant de ses yeux amoureux, il guetta la moindre once de panique chez son corsaire, nouvel écumeur des hautes mers. Duo ne devait pas être brusqué. A son rythme, il devait ressentir chaque embrun rédempteur, chaque seconde d'éternité que procurait cette jouissive possession. L'expérience devait le submerger jusqu'à le délier totalement du mât de la peur.

Brusquement les améthystes réagirent à nouveau. Une fougue salvatrice les anima pour le plus insondable et merveilleux plaisir d'Heero. Les verrous de la passion cédaient. Le tsunami était d'ores et déjà incontournable. Crescendo, la danse s'enracina en eux plus charnelle et érotique à chaque coup de reins. Les sournoises vibrations émanant de cette concupiscente scène submergèrent la moindre de leurs pensées. Les plongeant dans un état de transe extatique déroutant. Désormais Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accentuer le tempo. Les sensations étaient démultipliées. Tellement différentes des échanges habituels lorsqu'Heero s'emparait de lui. A coup sûr, il pourrait en devenir rapidement dépendant. Sa vue se troublait par intermittence, lui ôtant l'incroyable vision de son japonais totalement soumis à son bon vouloir. Heero était à sa merci. L'abandon dont il témoignait était grisant.

Le souffle rauque, dû à la sauvage intensité des assauts, Duo se sentit partir. Défaillir. La tête lui tournait comme s'il était saoul ou asphyxié. La noyade sous tant de jouissance semblait inévitable. Pourtant, animé d'un regain d'énergie surnaturelle, mû par une force étrangère, il débuta des déhanchements plus sensuels encore. Ces élans devinrent dictateurs au point de rendre impossible toute renonciation. Pour eux, s'y soustraire était inimaginable. La force brute de ce transport provoqua une vague hurlante et dévastatrice rasant tout sur son passage. Enfin l'obstacle était vaincu. La jouissance d'un échange inconditionnel était réelle. Duo et Heero étaient victorieux ensemble. Leur union était inaltérable.

.

O o O

.

- « **Arrête de me caresser ainsi.** » chuchota tendrement Heero, profitant de son petit rituel sacré.

Au sorti de l'amour, il se grisait perpétuellement du parfum feutré inhérent à la chevelure châtaine. Celle-ci, à proximité de son appendice nasal, le chatouillait affectueusement. Bien involontairement cependant, car son possesseur, éreinté, se laissait gagner par la douce torpeur sur le torse accueillant. Aussi l'intrépide main titillait-elle inconsciemment le fringant téton asiatique.

Non pas qu'Heero détestait cette aimable attention. Bien au contraire ! Il aurait pu s'en repaitre indéfiniment. Or, stimulé de la sorte, il savait que les conséquences seraient toxiques. Cet anodin effleurement provoquerait immanquablement de nouveaux ravages charnels une fois de plus. Instantanément il était devenu friand de sa soumission à Duo. Tel un drogué, il en voulait plus. Cependant, à voir son ange s'enfoncer dans un sommeil léthargique, il n'avait aucune envie d'exiger ou le soumettre à plus d'effort. Pour aujourd'hui du moins. Patient de nature, il prendrait sur lui jusqu'au renouvellement de ce miracle.

- « _Arigato, tenshi. … Ton présent était … mémorable._ » songea-t-il, le regardant s'assoupir.

Effleurant spontanément sa peau cicatrisée, il se remémora leur rencontre sur le bâtiment naval. Situation en eaux troubles, durant les heures sombres de la guerre. Un instant improbable entre Réléna et eux. Logiquement, comme une évidence aux leçons reçues durant son enfance sur la procréation, il avait pensé se rapprocher de la belle jeune femme. Impression nettement renforcée en la voyant aussi dévouée à la cause pacifiste. Tout en elle le confortait dans cette voie. Sa spiritualité et son sens de la diplomatie ne gâchaient nullement ce choix rationnel. La connexion aurait du être totale entre eux deux.

Pourtant, au fil des semaines, des mois, il se tourna naturellement vers le trublion identifié sous le nom de code 02. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, Duo le hantait plus insidieusement, réussissant là où tout le monde avait échoué avant lui. Ses pensées et son cœur s'alliaient de concert pour l'immuniser inexorablement contre les atouts de la charmante Princesse de Sank. Oubliant les courbes avantageusement féminines, il se complaisait dans l'observation de l'exubérant corps américain. Un régal sans cesse renouvelé pour ses yeux et son corps qui s'échauffait à un simple contact. Et, à cette heure, Heero ne regrettait nullement d'avoir bifurqué radicalement vers le chemin de traverse, à ce carrefour entre deux mondes. Aucun remord ni regret d'avoir contrecarré outrageusement les plans de mère Nature.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il se sentait enfin entier. Comblé. A présent, la dominance serait intégralement partagée. En ce jour béni de Noël, ils étaient égaux dans leur couple. Plus de dominant ni de dominé. Exit l'exclusivité ! Cette pensée le ravissait. Indéniablement, Duo lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux. C'était là une conviction immuable.

- « **Joyeux Noël, mon amour.** » lui souhaita-t-il, caressant amoureusement les fins et longs cheveux enveloppant leurs corps repus.

Tout à sa rêverie, l'appétissant fumet de la dinde farcie rôtie le rappela à la réalité. Avec pareille soirée, il l'avait carrément négligée. Ignominieusement oubliée dans le four. Heureusement éteint automatiquement au terme de la cuisson ! Retenu prisonnier au septième ciel, il ne lui avait nullement accordé l'attention dont il aurait du faire preuve. Omettant totalement de l'arroser régulièrement pour la garder tendre. Malgré lui, il pouffa à ce concept. Estimant que côté tendresse, il avait merveilleusement mieux à se mettre sous la dent. Bien plus appétissant par ailleurs ! Sans peine, il se résigna bien volontiers à demeurer entre les draps défraichis. Après tout, la dinde pouvait bien attendre d'être dévorée ultérieurement. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'advenir connaissant son irrésistible et insatiable « gouffre ambulant ». Fort de ce constat, il rejoignit Duo dans un sommeil réparateur mérité.

Dans le courant de l'après midi de ce 25 décembre, emberlificotés dans le duvet chaud, les deux amoureux s'éveillèrent paresseusement. Dérogeant à ses habitudes quotidiennes, Heero, fourbu de leurs ébats, n'avait su revenir dans le monde des vivants plus tôt que quatorze heures dix. Faisant fi du réveil, qu'il dédaigna hautainement, il entrouvrit difficilement les cils sur un corps l'enchainant implacablement au lit. Agressé par la luminosité inondant leur chambre, intensifiée par la réverbération du soleil sur la neige, et voulant surtout profité de la divine vision, il les recouvrit autant que possible de l'édredon à sa portée. Juste le temps de s'adapter et partager un innocent baiser.

- « **Bonjour Honey. … As-tu aimé … mon offrande ?** » bafouilla inhabituellement Duo, troublé au souvenir de la nuit passée.

- « **Absolument. … Je ne pouvais rêver plus beau présent. **» s'extasia Heero, trop content que ce ne fut pas là un énième rêve.

«** D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps que je t'offre le mien.** » s'alarma-t-il craignant une intempestive remontrance.

- « **Heero non ! **» s'aventura sérieusement le châtain, le stoppant dans sa manœuvre de sortie de lit.

« **Le seul cadeau que je désire … est une promesse.** » ajouta-t-il timidement.

- « **Laquelle, Tenshi ?** » s'empressa-t-il, demeurant sciemment sous les couvertures avec lui.

- « **Que nous … restions ainsi, ensemble et amoureux, … aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.** » souhaita Duo, se mouvant sensuellement jusqu'à atteindre une fois encore les lèvres tant aimées.

- « **J'accède à ce vœu de bonne grâce, mon cœur. … Merīkurisumasu, itoshii mono yo.** »

- « **Merry christmas, darling.** » chantonna furtivement Duo à l'oreille de son désormais soupirant attitré.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Maintenant que vous avez pu toutes lire le cadeau accordé en exclusivité lors de Noël 2012, me ferez-vous la bonté de pardonner ma petite fourberie en me laissant une review ? Sincèrement je l'espère ! ^^_

_Par contre, en toute honnêteté, je ne regrette nullement ma « farçounette » parce qu'elle m'a permis d'échanger des petits mots vraiment sympa ! Merci infiniment à vous chères courageuses ! ^^_

_En attendant, moi je vais me planquer illico presto parce que je fais subitement une attaque de « rougite aigüe » d'avoir écrit pareille histoire quand même !_

_Que cette année 2013 soit douce et belle pour vous ! Tous mes vœux ! Et bonne rentrée ! ^^_


End file.
